


rather be

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s04e03 Asbestos Fest, M/M, Post 4x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He could say with absolute certainty that there was no place he’d rather be than right here, getting a front row seat to David threatening his family members after they tell Patrick embarrassing stories. Honestly, there was no place he’d rather be than by David’s side, which was becoming alarmingly clear with every minute he spent with the other man.





	rather be

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm back sooner than I thought I would be, and that's all thanks to Carlyn (Carlyn7865) and imnotinclinedtomaturity for commenting on the last fic and giving me some great ideas! The whole first half wouldn't have happened without the lovely comment from imnotinclinedtomaturity! After reading Carlyn (Carlyn7865)'s comment, I got inspired to do the second part! So, a huge thanks to them! If any of you have suggestions for the last half of season 4, that would be fantastic! I have bits and pieces, but any suggestion is welcome! Hope you enjoy this one! I think it's the longest so far :) Also this one is not completely post episode!
> 
> No beta as per usual!
> 
> This is based on Rather Be by Clean Bandit. This one is used a lot in a lot of playlists for specific couples, but I felt like it worked really well with this chapter.

_ Know with all of your heart, you can’t shake me. When I am with you, there’s no place I’d rather be _

After flipping her hair in their faces, Alexis collected her things, smirked at them, and then left. She had wiggled her fingers at them as she walked out the door and David had started thinking of different ways to kill her before Patrick interrupted his thoughts. 

“What a fun day,” He breathed out, leaning over the counter. David placed a hand on his back, using the position to trace random shapes and symbols. 

“I feel so violated,” David murmured and Patrick groaned. 

“Thank God your sister was here,” Patrick said, glancing back at him. 

“Please never say that to her face or she will use it against me for the rest of my life,” David groaned and Patrick chuckled. He stood back up and his hands found David’s waist, just like they always seemed to. If David didn’t know any better he’d say that there was some sort of magnetic force involved. But he thinks the much more probable reason was that Patrick liked his hips. 

“I think out of all the things I’ve learned after that awful experience, one is the most important,”

“And what’s that?”

Patrick smirked at him, leaning in closer and lowering his voice. “That I need to compliment you more,”

David felt his face flush in embarrassment. “Um, you, uh, don’t have to do that,” He croaked. 

“Don’t I?” Patrick teased and David focused on one of the buttons of Patrick’s shirt. 

“No, you don’t,” He could feel Patrick’s eyes on him, but he continued to stare intently at the button, trying not to think about the skin that would be on display if he unbuttoned it. 

He really didn’t want Patrick to think he was fishing for compliments, because he wasn’t. Sure, with everybody else, he would love to make certain comments that would lead to a compliment or two, but he didn’t want that with Patrick. He wanted every compliment that he received from Patrick to be genuine. He had dealt with too many phony compliments (and people for that matter) in his life and he knew the familiar emptiness that would bloom inside him when he knew someone was saying something they didn’t mean, and he didn’t want to ever feel like that with Patrick.

“What if I want to?” Patrick asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Then that’s completely your choice,” David said, pulling away from Patrick, hoping that the other man would get the hint to drop the subject. 

“David…”

“Look,” David blurted out, turning back towards him. He might as well get this over with because clearly, Patrick wasn’t going to let this go, “would it be nice to get more compliments? Yes, but I don’t want you saying them because you think it’s what I want to hear,” Patrick was giving him a look that David couldn’t decipher. “You shouldn’t have to feel pressured to compliment me just because we’re…” David trailed off, still not knowing how to label what was going on between them. 

“I don’t feel pressured, David,” Patrick assured him, stepping closer to him. David crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the shelves on the wall, pretending to scan the inventory. “Hey,” Patrick was now in front of him, hands squeezing at David’s shoulders to get his attention. “The reason I don’t give you compliments is that I try not to think about your clothes,”

This made David look over at him, a scowl on his face. “Glad to know that me trying my best to look good every time I see you is all for nothing,”

“That’s not what I meant,” Patrick stepped closer, his voice becoming a whisper as he did so. “The reason I try not to think about your clothes is because I start to think about what’s underneath…” Patrick trailed a finger down the front of David’s sweater and David couldn’t help but shiver, hating the smirk Patrick gave him. “Trust me, I really do like your clothes,”

David felt his face form his half smirk-half smile at the comment. “Oh really?”

“I don’t understand your clothes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like them,” Patrick’s thumb ran over the material of David’s sweater. “I really like how soft they all are,”

“Mmm, really?” David hummed and Patrick nodded. 

“Makes me want to touch you even more than I already do, which I thought would be impossible,” David was sure that his cheeks were dusted pink. 

“Well, that’s nice,” He breathed out, and normally he would be embarrassed at the way that came out, but Patrick was so close to him and he couldn’t even think about it. 

“I just want you to know that I’ve always found you wildly attractive,” David’s eyes widened in surprise. “But I’ll make sure to tell you more often,”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Patrick laughed before leaning in to peck him chastely on the lips. 

A few seconds later, Patrick moved away from him and David pouted at the cold feeling it left him. Patrick simply laughed at him and moved back behind the cash register. 

“You know,” David said, a smirk on his own face as he followed Patrick. “Even though you wear stupid blue button downs and mid-range denim every day, I find you wildly attractive too,”

“You don’t like my button downs?” Patrick teased and David reached up to mess with one of the buttons again.

“Oh, I love the button downs, but only because it’s you,” David ended his sentence by undoing the top button of Patrick’s shirt. The look he got in return was heated and he was sure Patrick was going to lean in and kiss him, but before he could, the bell above the door rang. 

David couldn’t help but laugh as Patrick turned red and hurried to button his shirt back up. 

He’d take Patrick's flattering comments any day over a group of thieving teens'. 

\---

**Hey remember when I told you to come to the asbestos thing Jocelyn was throwing?**

_ Yes why? _

**Can we forget I ever brought it up?**

_ It depends. What’s going on? _

**I don’t want to tell you**

_ If you don’t tell me, how will I know if I should forget you brought it up? _

**I agreed to do something I shouldn’t have**

_ What did you agree to? _

_ Oh my god. Your mom is performing tonight, isn’t she?  _

_ Are you performing with her? _

**Does the fact that I’m about to go straighten my hair for the first time in years answer your question?**

_ Not in the slightest _

**Ugh**

**Yes, I’m performing with my mom and it’s going to be humiliating**

_ David, I should really come and support you _

**You might never want to touch me again**

_ That’s very unlikely _

**It’s so bad**

_ If anything, you’re just making me want to go more _

_ Will you let me go if I promise to buy you dinner afterward? _

**…fine. But you have to promise not to tease me about it**

_ Oh, David, I could never make such a promise _

**I hate you**

_ The hickey you left on my collar bone says otherwise _

\---

“Oh my god,” David groaned as Patrick made his way up to him, delighted grin on his face. “I was hoping you would do me a favor and decide not to come,”

“Why in the world would I want to miss that?” David rolled his eyes and Patrick smirked at him. “You’re aware it’s the middle of summer, right?”

“I know,” David sighed. “My mom got way in over her head trying to do a one-woman show, and I got home and she was lying in my bed, so obviously I had to get her out.” David crossed his arms over his chest as if they would shield him from the embarrassment. “It’s not my fault that the only routine in our repertoire is from the old Christmas parties,”

“And you did that every year?”

“Mhm,” David’s face was red and Patrick couldn’t help but think about how utterly adorable he was. 

“I think it was very sweet of you to do that for your mom,” Patrick took a step closer to David, who placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. 

“I told you, it was just to get her out of my bed,” He insisted but Patrick could see right through him. David could deny it all he wanted, but Patrick knew how he would bend over backward for his family. 

“I like the hair,” He smirked, brushing at the hair on David’s face. David slapped his hand away with a sharp glare. 

“Shut up,” Patrick laughed and David groaned in response. 

They spend the next hour at the community center, the two of them mingling with the town, never leaving each other’s side. Everyone is walking up and telling David that he and Mrs. Rose had been incredible, though everybody involved in those conversations knew that it was just a nicety. The only one in the entire room that didn’t quite grasp that was Mrs. Rose, who was accepting the compliments easily and unabashedly. 

Halfway through the night, while they were in the middle of chatting with Twyla, Patrick realized that this was the first town event that he and David had come to as a couple. Well, technically, they hadn’t come together, but they were here together. 

Logically, he knew that everybody in the town most likely knew about their relationship (though they still hadn’t labeled it). The Roses loved to gossip, and he had known as soon as David mentioned that he had told his sister about their first kiss, that the entire town would know within days, maybe hours. 

But this was different, bigger, even. Most of the town was here to support Jocelyn and anyone could look over to see the arms they had wrapped around each other’s waists and know in an instant that what Alexis had gossiped about was completely true. And it must be obvious how far gone he was for David Rose if he was still standing by his side after that...interesting performance. 

It was comfortable in a way he had never felt whenever he had gone somewhere with Rachel. He always felt like he was putting on a show for those around him when he so much as held Rachel’s hand, but this was different. It was at ease and the conversations they had with everybody never felt forced. 

He wasn’t sure if that was because he wasn’t making himself be someone he wasn’t or if it was David. 

“David!” Patrick was pulled out of his thoughts to see Alexis walking towards them. “We’re going to get drinks at the café. You guys wanna come?”

David immediately turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t have to.” He said softly, causing Alexis to reach out and slap her brother on the shoulder. 

“Why wouldn’t he want to?” Alexis then turned to Patrick, eyes wide. “Unless after seeing that performance, you’re trying to figure out the nicest way to break up with him,” She stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. “None of us would blame you,”

“Hey, Alexis, go walk into the ocean,” David hissed and Alexis glowered at him. 

“I’d love to,” Patrick squeezed at David’s waist, drawing his attention away from Alexis. “What do you say?”

“Fine,” He went back to glaring at his sister, but Alexis was now beaming. 

Ten minutes later has them seated in a larger booth at the café. Mrs. Rose is going on and on about all of the compliments she received about the performance, and none of them have the heart to tell her that not many were as genuine as she thought they were. 

She was also having a lot of fun critiquing David’s performance. 

“You were a little pitchy in some parts, dear,”

“Okay,” David has said airily. “Remember that I didn’t have to help you,”

They all get their drinks and Patrick begins to take large sips of his beer, trying to calm his nerves. He was hardly ever in the presence of all of the Roses at the same time, so this was more than a little intimidating. 

As if he could sense Patrick’s unease, David placed a hand on his knee. Patrick glanced over to see David sipping at his martini and making no indication that anything had changed, but the way he squeezed Patrick’s knee when he looked over at him told Patrick all he needed to know. 

“So, how’s the store?” Mr. Rose asked after Mrs. Rose finally stopped talking about the rush of performing, and Patrick isn’t really surprised that he’s asking a business question. 

“Fine, now that they aren’t getting robbed, “ Alexis said and David rolled his eyes. 

“You got robbed?!” Mr. Rose exclaimed 

“Oh, David, I knew it was only a matter of time,” Mrs. Rose sighed. 

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?” David snapped. 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal,” Patrick said hurriedly, not wanting this to escalate. “When Alexis was at the store today, she realized that some teenagers were stealing from us. It all got figured out though,”

“You’re welcome,” Alexis smiled proudly and he smiled back at her. 

“Thank you,” She looked over at David expectantly and he let out a laugh. 

“You never thanked me for all the passports and colored contacts, so I’m not going to thank you for this,” David said and she scoffed at him. 

“I didn’t  _ have  _ to help you and Patrick today, David,”

“And I didn’t  _ have  _ to help you escape the dozens of hostage situations you got yourself in,”

“Kids,” Johnny said as a warning as Patrick tried to catch up. 

“It wasn’t a dozen,” Alexis muttered. “It was 7 at most,”

“Oh my god,” David said incredulously. Patrick couldn’t help but smile, reaching out to place his hand on top of David’s on his knee. David turned his hand over and laced their fingers together and Patrick took delight in the fact that this action seemed to calm David down. 

The conversation continued from there and Patrick found himself more and more at ease with every minute that passed. None of the Roses were interrogating him or making him feel unwelcome. It felt like he had done this a thousand times. 

Mr. Rose talked about the motel, Mrs. Rose talked about city council, and Alexis...well, Alexis has made it her mission to tell embarrassing stories about David. 

“Patrick!” Alexis exclaimed and he winced at the volume. She was four drinks in and it was obvious she was way past tipsy. “Did you know David didn’t learn how to ride a bike until last year?” 

Patrick couldn’t help but smile as he turned his attention to David, who was too busy staring daggers at his sister. “You’re saying that like you didn’t learn the same day as I did,”

“Actually, David, I learned the day  _ before  _ you,” She said in that matter-of-fact way Patrick has heard from all of the Roses at least once. 

“That was such a great moment,” Mr. Rose grinned. 

“Until he toppled over onto the ground!” Mrs. Rose added, wincing. 

“Because  _ somebody  _ didn’t teach me how to break,” David said accusingly, but Alexis simply rolled her eyes and waved him off before turning back to Patrick. 

“Stevie took a bunch of pictures. I can send them to you if you want,”

“Oh, definitely,” She giggled and pulled out her phone, tapping on it a few times before placing it on the table. 

“Just sent them,”

“Alexis, you know that spider that we know has been hiding out in our room for the past week? It’s going to be put in your bed tonight.”

“Ew, David!” Patrick just chuckled as Mr. Rose jumped in, telling them to stop their bickering. 

He could say with absolute certainty that there was no place he’d rather be than right here, getting a front row seat to David threatening his family members after they tell Patrick embarrassing stories. Honestly, there was no place he’d rather be than by David’s side, which was becoming alarmingly clear with every minute he spent with the other man. 

He’s still not sure why both the Rose siblings had figured he would stop wanting to be with David after the performance he had put on with his mother. It would take a lot for Patrick to stop wanting David at this point. He was a complete goner.

If you would have told him last year, while he was in the middle of planning his wedding, that he was going to meet David and find everything he does, including performing embarrassing routines with his mother and learning to ride a bike in his thirties, charming and adorable, he would have laughed. Mostly because it was ridiculous to think he would leave Rachel and admit to himself he wanted to be with a man, but also because there’s no way he would find such things charming and adorable.

But with David, everything just made him like David even more, even the embarrassing stuff. 

(Patrick may or may not have made that picture of David riding a bike as his lock screen later that night, and maybe it was to piss David off, or maybe it was because it brought him so much joy, but that was neither here nor there.)


End file.
